never give up
by dirty-icing
Summary: A school field trip to Missouri takes a turn for the worst. Leaving two sisters on a tough journey to find their father and uncle. None of them knowing how close they really are to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Never Give Up_**

**_chapter one_**

**summary**- A school field trip to Missouri takes a turn for the worst. Leading two sisters on a tough journey to find their father and uncle.

Hello again Walking Dead fans. I you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I've had this story in the back of my mind for some time, mostly ever since I started my "not another Dixon" story, which I'm still having trouble on what to do with that one. And my other story, "the dead are walking," will be back for another chapter in the near future.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Heather and Joy Dixon had escaped a group of men who had come upon their campsite that they shared with a man and his two daughters. They were both looking for some logs to burn when they came back and saw the men terrorizing the small family. Joy, trying to be the hero, tried to go and save them, but Heather stopped her. Heather being the oldest had a duty to protect her sister no matter what. Sure, what had happened was sad, but Joy was the top priority. Heather was 18 while Joy was 16, turning 17 in a few months. Their mother had had them at a very young age, along with their dad. Though their parents never got married they stayed together for a long time. Till their mother wanted more out of life and just left them in the dust.

They both ran and ran leaving mostly what they had behind. They still each had their gun and some ammo and that was enough for Heather and Joy at the moment. Now they were with a new group. Which they later found out was the same group of people also held the guys that had terrorized the young girls of the camp they shared. Of course they kept their mouths shut. It wouldn't do any good if those men knew that they were apart of that small camp.

Both of them had made some friends, if you could call them that. Heather wasn't too pleased with a boy who had taken a liking to Joy. He went by the name, Randell. Joy on the other hand was more than pleased. She didn't get much attention from boys when the world wasn't being taken over by the dead. So naturally she didn't see a problem. everything seemed fine, as fine could be in the type of world they were living in. Joy blabbed to Randell that her and Heather had known the father with the two girls. Ever since then, Heather had been planning on leaving in fear that Randell wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

They had finally left unnoticed when Randell and a couple of other guys had went to go looking for a new and safe place to stay. That was almost a week ago. They both had stayed in a house that had abandoned. They would walk around the house in the day time and stay up in the attic at night. Who ever had lived here had a very nice and spacious attic, and they were both thankful. There was little food left that was good to eat, but it was enough for the two of them. It was almost time to move on soon. Heather was always looking for a better and more stable place to _live. _Though she knew in the back of her mind that no where was truly safe.

"Hey Heather, look," said Joy bringing a couple of flashlights over. Heather sat up in her seat.

"Where did you find those?"

"They were in a box in the garage." Joy set the flashlights on the table and sat on the floor fiddling with some batteries.

"This will be good, you know for night if we end of walking around at night. Which I hope we don't. Remember what happened last time?" Joy shook her head.

"Never again." Silence fell over them. Heather went back to reading a book she picked up from a night stand from one of the rooms.

"Heather?"

"What Joy?" Heather looked up from her book for a second before going back to reading.

"If...if dad is alive. What do you think he's doing right now," Joy said slowly. Heather gave a sigh.

"I don't know. Probably fighting someone like he usually does."

"Like a person, or a...dead person?"

"Joy, will you stop bothering me."

"I just wanna know what you think, jeez. I'll just take my business somewhere else." Joy got up and opened the door to the back yard.

"Don't go too far," Heather shouted after her.

"Yeah, yeah," Joy said waving her off.

Little did they know that their father was doing just that. Pounding a guy from their old group of encounters.

**Hershel's Farm...**

It was almost noon when Daryl was pounding away at Randell. His blood boiled and from his head to his toe felt hot. The news he heard from the punk little boy would make anyone mad. To know that this boy came from a group who was nothing but bad news really ate at him. If the boy was smart, he wouldn't have brought up the harsh acts some of the guys did to a couple of young girls. Then again it was good information of who these people really were. The next thing that came out of Randell's mouth made Daryl stop in his tracks. Nothing really made him speechless.

"But there was two other girls," Randell blurted out. "From that same camp, sisters too. The youngest one, jo..joy, told me they were and I...I never told anyone. See I'm a nice guy. I didn't sell them out."

"Joy," Daryl said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Joy. and her sister, Heather." Daryl grabbed Randell by the shirt and looked at him dangerously. Then he reached into his pocket.

"Wh..what are you doing, man," Randell said scared for his life. He watched as Daryl took something from his back pocket. He breathed heavily wondering what this scary man was taking out.

Daryl, never taking his eyes off Randell, took out a picture and held it in front of Randell's face. By that time Randell had closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes. OPEN THEM!" Randell's eyes opened slowly and started stuttering.

"Th..th..that's Joy and He...Heather. Them t..two gi...gir..girls."

"Are you positive about that?" Randell shook his head. Daryl stood up and put the picture of his two girls into his pocket. "Son of a bitch," Daryl whispered. He gave Randell a good kick out of anger knowing his girls had been that close to the fate of the other two girls.

"I promise I didn't do anything to them or nobody," Randell yelled. "I ain't like that." Daryl kicked him again still trying to shake off his anger.

"Please. Please believe me." Randell was in extreme pain. He just wished that this redneck would leave him alone. "I ain't like that," he tried one more time. Daryl was about to walk away but instead continued to kick and punch the poor kid.

* * *

so what did you think? Tell me in a review. Or tell me somethings that you would like to see in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Never Give Up_**

**_chapter two_**

**summary**- A school field trip to Missouri takes a turn for the worst. Leading two sisters on a tough journey to find their father and uncle.

Hello again. Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you all like it.

* * *

Some days later...

It was mid day. Joy and I had had our meal and was about to go into the attic. The stove was an old gas stove so i was able to cook a can of baked beans and rice. Even without eating some meat, it was still pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Heather!" Joy came running inside as I was cleaning up the kitchen a bit. If someone was to come, I didn't want there to be any evidence that we are or were here.

"What is it now?"

"Someone is coming. I saw them walking down the road."

"Are you sure is wasn't one of the dead?"

"Yes I'm sure. There was four of them I think." I ran to the front window. I ran up the stairs to one of the front windows and pulled the curtain just a little. The house sat right in front of the street where I could see figures coming down it. They defiantly looked alive.

"Get to the attic," I said as I ran down the stairs. I kept the door unlocked in case they did try to get in. I didn't want them to break down the door and let _other_ things walk in here before we were ready to leave this place. I looked out the window again. They weren't looking this way. It looked like they were in an argument. I ran back up stairs and up the attic. Joy helped me pull up the ladder.

"what do we do," Joy asked hugging her knees. "I don't want to end up like those girls."

"It'll be okay, Joy. Don't think about that." I nudged her in a corner. There was a small window in he attic, but it didn't have a curtain or anything. If I looked out then they might see. i took a deep breath a took a chance. There was four of them. My breath got caught in my throat. They were from the group we had just abandoned.

"Great."

"What, Heather!" I sat back down and swallowed hard.

"It's some of the guys from the last group."

"Are they the same ones...that did...those two girls..." Joy couldn't get her words right. I didn't say anything.

"Heather."

"shh, Joy." I listened for any noises. I heard some voices. I couldn't tell if they were coming in here or if they were just passing by to go to one of the other houses. After a few seconds I heard the door creak followed by the gruff voices. I held Joy closer to me. She was shaking a little bit.

"Don't look like much," one of the voices said. they were pretty loud since we could hear them all the way up here.

"We haven't even looked around yet.

"And i'm telling you ain't nothing here."

"Will you two keep your voices down. I think some one has been here."

Joy gave a little gasp.

"shh," I said covering her mouth. "It's going to be okay," I said slowly. The men were making a lot of noise down there.

"I know someone been here. This stove is feelin' a little warm."

"Girls?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I think we have to get out of here," I whispered. Joy nodded. There was two emergency bags I had packed for when we had to get out of here quickly for whatever reason. Living in this world, how it is now. You can't afford not to be careful. There was a sky light that opened. The problem was that it only open so far and I was going to have to break it for us to get through to get ourselves up on the roof.

"Joy, you know i'm going to have to break the window."

"I know."

"That means we have to move quickly and take a chance. There's a four-wheeler out back with the keys still in it, but I don't know if it works. If not, then we have to run. Run hard." She nodded her head. We got up and each grabbed an emergency bag. I moved the step-ladder in place quickly and quietly. Joy steadied the ladder as I climbed. I waited for any notion that those men were still here.

"Attic," one of them shouted. "We got an attic here, but the cord is stuck up in there."

"Maybe someone's up there."

"Anyone up there? We wont hurt you."

"Yeah right," I breathed.

"Get something to stand on to get the cord, dumb ass"

"Ready? One, two, three..." I broke the glass with a brick. Why there were bricks up here, I have no idea.

"Hey," I heard one of the men scream. They were all scrambling. I didn't waste any time getting on the roof. Joy quickly made her way up the ladder. I helped her through the window. I held onto her arm as we quickly walked, trying not to fall. The ladder to the attic made a loud sound as it hit the floor. They were in the attic I knew for sure.

"Hurry, Joy." We made it to the side where we could see the back yard.

"How are we gonna get down," Joy asked frantic.

"Well, looky here. Hey, we got two girls on the roof."

"Jump," I said pushing her. She landed on the trampoline and almost bounced off. I jump praying I wouldn't miss it. I didn't miss it, but it bounced me to the ground.

"Heather!" Joy ran over to me and helped me get up.

"They getting away."

"Outside!"

We hoped onto the four-wheeler. I know it was loud, but we had to get out of here. I prayed as I turned the key. It roared to life. In a matter of seconds we were out of there.

* * *

Two hours later we were we were out by some open fields. It was hard not having gps or a map. I had no idea where we were. It was so frustrating I just wanted to scream. Joy had gotten grazed by a bullet. They were shooting at us as we rolled away. So much for not going to hurt us. Her wound wasn't bad or anything, but I was still afraid it would get infected or something.

Joy was the only thing that was keeping me sane right now. If something happened to her I don't know what I would do.

We were taking a break so I could think of what to do. From here on out we were walking. There was no more gas and I'm sure no gas for miles.

"You think there could be a farm near by," Joy asked. She was sitting down pulling at the grass and putting it in a pile.

"Maybe since there are so many fields. Probably. We have to find some where soon. We can't just be out in the open like this."

We stared walking again. It was starting to get dark. Great. Just what we need. I hope we would find some where before it was totally dark.

"Hey look," Joy said running up ahead. There was a mailbox by a dirt road."_Greene_. There's a house back there!"

"Great, if it's not crawling with creeps or housed by dangerous people."

"Come on Heather. Might be good."

"Yeah, we will see about that." We started down the dirt road. I was trying not to get my hopes up. I was tired and hoped that it would be safe. I needed some sleep from all the _ excitement _that went on today. Joy was being hyper. She always got like that when she was excited. I just hope that this place wouldn't be disappointing to her.

* * *

sorry guys that it took me oh so long. I've been lazy to be honest. it's in my nature.

Buuuuuuut the girls are heading down to the farm. Hmmm, I wonder how that's going to turn out.

Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Never give up**

**chapter three**

Hello everybody! here I am with another chapter. Finally, right? Sorry about that. Still no Daryl, but I promise he will show up sooner then you think. Pretty short, but next chapter should get longer.

creeps= the zombies

* * *

**Joy's pov**

"What the..." Heather said. Her mouth hung open a little. I was shocked a little too by what I saw. Something big happened on this farm. I could only imagine what went down here. The house looked old and defiantly abandoned. What looked like to be a barn was burned to a crisp. only part of the structure was standing up, but could probably could tumble down just by blowing on it.

The worst part would have to be the hundreds, it seemed, of bodies on the ground. This was crazy.

"I can still smell the smoke," said Heather walking ahead. "This must have happened not too long ago."

"Where are you going," I asked still standing still. There was a body about four feet away from me. It was pretty nasty looking. Half of his or her face was missing.

"To check out the house, Joy. Either come or stay out here." I sighed. I wished I could be more like Heather. She was the brave one and knew how to get out of situations. I was more of the 'throw up when you get nervous' type. If I was a single child I'd probably be dead right not. Or not. The only reason I was able to go on that field trip was if Heather went with me. Dad's orders.

With out Heather I would probably be with m dad right now. And uncle I guess.

"Wait up." I watched where I stepped. No way did I want to end up falling on a dead body. There was one, a lady by what I could tell that looked like she had been torn apart , like yesterday. Her skin was still a normal color. I'd hate to end up like her. I walked inside the house. It smelled like outside. I found Heather in the kitchen.

"Look, Joy. Eggs! The fridge still works. This place must be on some generator or something."

"Do you think think..." Heather looked at me with a smile. One I hadn't seen in a long time. She knew what I was talking about.

"Hopefully." We both ran up the stairs and found the bathroom. She gave me a look before she turned the knob. Water came out slowly then sped up a little.

"I don't care if it never gets warm. Water, wow, wow, wow!" I was so excited.

"Calm down, sissy bear." Sissy bear. Heather hadn't called me that in a long time. It really made me miss the world before it went to crap. "You can take the first one. I'm going to go make whatever is in the fridge."

"I'll try not to use all the water," I said as she walked out.

"Better not." I could feel the steam come from the shower. It felt warm and inviting. I quickly stripped and put my butt in the tub. The water felt good. No way did I feel like getting out. I didn't have to worry about anything in this moment. It wasn't long before I got out and dried off. I didn't want to put back on my old clothes. So I went to wander around the rooms. I found a nice pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I thought about snagging a pair of undergarments, but wearing someone's clothes was one thing and wearing their undies was another.

But right now beggars can't be choosers right now. Especially with the world how it was now. Jeez. i went down back into the kitchen. Heather was frying up some eggs.

"Who ever was here sure left some good stuff. There was some chicken and it was still good." My eyes lit up. Chicken. Yum.

"Where is it."

"The oven, warming up. Nice clothes." I shrugged.

"Wow. All this is so much, and a little weird. These people are just gone and we're here eating their food."

"And wearing their clothes," she added. "Joy. It's fine. We have to do what we need to so we can...live."

"It's 'live' now? Not survive."

"Change of heart I guess. Just need to stay positive. Here." Heather put some scrambled eggs on a plate. "Can't forget the chicken." She turned off the oven and took out the chicken.

"Eggs and chicken. That's a combination I haven't had."

"There's still a first for everything." We both ate quickly. For the first time I felt full.

"There's one more thing," Heather said getting up. She walked over to the fridge and took out a pitcher.

"What's in there?"

"Oh nothing. Just some sweet tea."

"What!" My eyes lit up like at Christmas. "Oh god, yes! This day couldn't get any better." Heather grabbed two cups and filled them. I grabbed a cup and gulped it down.

" I don't know cpr. Slow down, Joy."

"I can't. so good. Tea. Sweet tea." Heather rolled her eyes and took a big gulp from hers. I looked at the window. There was a creep walking around like some loser.

"We got a dead one."

"If it's just the one then we will be fine. I'm going to take my turn in the shower. Be back." She disappeared up the stairs. I heard the water running a minuet later. I hadn't really had any experience killings the creeps. That was Heather's department. Since this whole thing begun, I've killed around 13. Not an impressive number. The first group Heather and I were in, it was big enough for everyone else to kill the creeps. I only had to kill two while I was in that group.

Heather and I got separated from them when we were overrun. That wasn't our best day. Seven people I knew got picked off and eaten up. Not a pretty site if one could imagine.

"Oh look, a bat." It was by a couch. It had dried blood on it. Looked like it had been used a lot. I grabbed and went out on the porch alerting the creep. It was a girl. Age, I really didn't know. No way I could tell. A low moan came from her throat. She started come toward me. I gripped the bat tightly.

"In the head." I walked fats down the stairs and toward the creep. "Here goes nothing." I swung the bat into her head. She stumbled a little but didn't go down. I started to panic a little and backed up quickly. Great. Why did I do this in the first place. It's moans got louder. I let out a squeal and ran back to the porch. Of course me running wasn't going to stop the creep from coming after me. There was a walking cane on the left side of the porch. I ran over and grabbed it. If i'm lucky, it'll walk right into it.

I held it out in front of me ready to stick it in it's eye. It's pace picked up a little more and I steadied the cane. Right as it was about to be at the first step I jabbed the cane in it's eye. It gave a growl as it died for the second time.

"Joy!" I jumped and fell on the ground next to the newly dead creep.

"Heather! What's wrong with you? You scared me."

"No, what are you doing," she said as she jogged down the steps. She gave me her hand to help me up. Or so I thought. She reached pasted me. I got up and dusted myself off.

"What is it." She inspected it then showed it to me with a blank face. I took it from her. It was a a gold heart on a silver chain. Mix matched. The only chain I knew of that was like was our mother's, and my mother wasn't the one who carried it anymore.

"Dad," I whispered. "He was here." I looked at Heather. I couldn't read her face. I know that she was thinking. All sorts of thoughts running through that big head of hers.

"Is that car," she asked as she looked behind her. "A motorcycle?" I looked down the road. There was a car coming. Oh jeez. I don't think I'm up to meeting new people.

"Quick, inside." Heather grabbed my hand and ran us inside.

"I think they saw us. Whatever happens, Joy, run."

"But-"

"But nothing. Just do what I tell you." She pushed me in the living room. We both looked out the window by pulling the curtain to the side a little. There was a few cars and I could see part of a motorcycle. I wonder who was riding it. The green car was blocking it for the most part. People were getting out of there cars. There was quite a few of them. There was one guy that stood out the most. He was talking to another man. It kind of looked like they were arguing. Then he turned around.

"Dad?"

* * *

Yes, yes, yes. I guess you can guess who's going to be here next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc.


End file.
